Annabeth's Dream
by AthenaAriHawthorne
Summary: It's Percy and Annabeth's 3 year anniversary and Percy has a special night planned for Annabeth. Will she finally get to see her dream from the lightening thief come true?


A/N: this fanfic is based on a tumblr post I saw... ( post/35447744174/annabethisterrified-imagine-percy-proposing-to)

* * *

Annabeth was sitting on the Dock at the canoe lake waiting for Percy to come. It had been 2 weeks since she had seen him, as he had been busy visiting Tyson at the Cyclopes Forges. But today they were going on a date for the first time since the war.

It had been 3 months of nursing the sick and re-building. And Annabeth, as the leading architect, had been busy 24/7. And Percy had been busy. It had taken then 2 years for them to defeat Gaea. The doors of death were now closed, and the camps were at peace.

Annabeth had spent 8 months away from her boyfriend, then after just one week, she had fallen with him, into the the place where all their worst nightmares were. Together, they had made it out alive, but Annabeth only managed to survive because of Percy. Without him, she would have never lived to see the sun or any light but that of riptide again. After so much, all she wanted to do was see him again, and they could go out somewhere, and they could just be together, in peace.

"Hey Wise-Girl" Percy called from behind her. He ran over to her and hugged her from behind. Annabeth's face broke into a huge smile as she turned and kissed him.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he answered. "I've got somewhere to take you"

"Why so secretive tonight?" she asked, usually Percy couldn't keep anything from her, but he had managed to keep her totally in the dark during their conversations via iris message.

"I have a present for you, It is our 3 year anniversary after all. I thought, after all the fuss about the first month's date, you would at least remember that 3 years ago today, on my Birthday, We kissed at the bottom of this lake"

With that, Percy pushed Annabeth backwards, and they fell into the water. In their bubble of air Annabeth could see the pretty fish around them. Then Percy kissed her, and she was just so happy, and grateful, and in love.

Percy eventually moved their bubble to the shore where Annabeth got out of the water completely dry. She smiled at Percy and he took her hand.

"Lets get going then" he whispered in her ear, and he led Annabeth away from the lake.

Annabeth was too busy watching her boyfriend that she didn't notice where they were going until she tripped over and landed in Percy's arms.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she stood, with Percy's hand to aid her.

Then she saw where they had come to. They were in the stables aboard the Argo II, which had remained outside the big house since Leo had taken out it's operating system to re-build festus, the automaton dragon with the help of Archimedes' spheres.

"You're so sentimental tonight" Annabeth commented to Percy as he led her over to the picnic blanket spread over the floor.

"I wanted to re-live all of the best moments of my life" He simply said. Then he sat down and tugged at her arm so she would join him.

Annabeth sat next to her boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat there for a while. Just sitting and enjoying each-others presence. Annabeth breathed in Percy's scent. He smelled like the ocean.

"I really do love you, you know" he said.

"And you know I love you too" Annabeth replied.

"Do you remember what your first words to me were?" Percy asked.

"The first thing I said to you when I was nursing you back to health was 'I think you may just change things' but you were unconscious"

"The first thing I remember you saying was that I drooled in my sleep" Annabeth laughed with Percy at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and every time I've slept since I've tried not to drool, just for you"

"You haven't succeeded, but I love that about you"

Percy Smiled and Annabeth could feel it, with her head in the crook of Percy's neck. Nobody spoke for a few minutes before Percy spoke again.

"It's about 6 now, we should get going to dinner" Percy took Annabeth's hand and pulled her to stand next to him.

He put two fingers between his lips and whistled loudly. Moments later Annabeth heard the familiar _clip clop clip clop_ of hooves on the deck. She and Percy walked hand in hand to meet Black Jack on top of the Argo II.

"Tonight is in three parts" Percy explained as he helped Annabeth get on Back Jack's back. "For the first part, we will go to the park, where we will eat olives and cheese with crackers. Then we will go to a restaurant for Dinner. And finally somewhere very special for Dessert"

* * *

A/N: so this is going to be quite short, very nostalgic, and hopefully a good read. It promises romance and just awesome percabethness :) The chapters will be longer than the prologue :)  
Please review, i'll try to post the rest ASAP. and please send me any critics (but nothing rude).


End file.
